Captive
by angelprincessamu213
Summary: Here I am captive in Wonderland Prison. Once again. Not like I had been here several times before...
1. Chapter 1

Captive

Chapter One Prisoner

Here I was sitting in a prison cell in the middle of Wonderland Prison.

"It figures." I said with a yawn. "That's what you get for speaking up against Black."

I didn't care. It wasn't like this hadn't happened before. I had been imprisoned several times since I had come to Wonderland. You could almsot say I was a regular here. I sighed as I slowly got up on my feet and brushed the dust off of my pants.

"Hey, Blacky!" I yelled at a man with dark, red hair who was leaning against a wall at the end of the prison with a black warden's hat lowered across his face.

"What?" he scowled in annoyance not even acknowledging my presence. "What do you want, pest?"

I grinned in utter enjoyment. This was going to be fun!

"Oh, nothing." I said cockyly with a slight smile. "I just would be checking my belt if I were you."

Black looked down for a moment and stared in shock. His face changed from surprise to anger as he looked up at me narrowing his eyes and glaring at me.

"Missing something?" I questioned with a smirk as I twirled his key ring around my finger.

He trudged over towards me as he stopped abruptly in front of my cell door.

"Hand them over." he demanded angrily as he held out his hand. "While I'm still being nice."

"Say please and I just might." I said with a grin. "And if you give me the key to unlock my cell, or if you let me out yourself I'll give them to you. Either way works."

"No way!" Black yelled angrily. "There's no way I'm doing that!"

"Your loss." I said with a shrug as I turned around in the other direction and started to walk away.

"No! Wait!" Black yelled stopping me in my tracks.

This was just too much fun. I loved pestering Black. He was just so much fun to tease.

"Oh?" I questioned turning and looking at Black slyly. "You changed your mind, Blacky?"

"My name's not Blacky!" he huffed angrily.

"Do you not want these then?" I asked smirking as I closed my hand around the keys. "I guess n-,"

"No! I do!" he exclaimed frantically in protest.

"Alright," I replied as I revealed them and held them in my hand.

Black looked at me in disgust as he pulled out a key from inside his jacket pocket. He put the key in the key hole as he unlocked my door and pulled it open with a screech.

"Much oblidged." I said stretching my arms as I stepped out of my cell. "Pleasure to do business with y-,"

Suddenly Black slammed me up against the cell door. He held my wrists up against the bars gripping them with hardness.

"Ha! You think I would just let you go?" he scoffed with a smirk.

I looked at him in surprise. This was unlike him. Normally he would just get annoyed and let me go, but this time it was different. He was serious. He was starting to scare me.

He leaned in closer to me causing me to flinch slightly.

"Wrong. Once you disobey the rules and become my prisoner. You can never leave. You're mine." he continued as he looked at me in amusement and a grin.

author: I hope you enjoyed it. Please review and comment. Thank you!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two Escape

"Black, I've been waiting for you to say that." I said looking deeply into his eyes with a blush. "I love you, too."

Black's mouth opened and closed like a fish out of water as he stared at me in utter shock taken aback for a second.

"Y-You love me." he said with a stammer as he let go of my right wrist and pointing to himself.

"Yes," I replied with a girlish giggle.

"Well I...," he mumbled with a slight blush scratching his head and looking away. "I don't know what to say."

"It's okay." I said sweetly with a smile looking up at him. "You don't have to give me an answer right now."

"Oh, okay." he said with a nod loosening his grip on my other wrist.

_Here's my chance! _I thought as I grabbed his hand still gripping my other wrist and raised my leg and kneed him hard in the stomach.

He flinched and let go of my wrist as he hunched over in pain. I made a run for it as fast as I could not waiting for Black to recuperate.

I felt sorta bad for tricking him and kneeing him in the stomach. But what could I do? I had no other choice. I was desperate. I had to get free or otherwise I did not know what was going to happen. It almost seemed like he was going to... kiss me. Suddenly my cheeks felt warm as I felt a slight blush spread across my face as I put my hands to my face.

I had made it to the outside of the Prison Realm and into Joker Forest.

_What is wrong with me? _I thought stopping for a moment.

I shook my head from side to side trying to dismiss the thought but it still lingered on in my mind.

_Am I sick? I thought confused. _

I put my hand to my forehead and felt it. It was normal. I cupped my hands to my cheeks. They were even warmer than before.

"Do I like... him?" I questioned in surprise.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three Confliction

"Alice, do you ever wonder what the opposite gender is thinking?" I mumbled in frustration as I turned to look over at Alice who was sitting in a dark, red cushioned chair.

"I presume you're referring to Black. Am I correct?" Alice answered with a slight smile.

"No! Absolutely not!" I exclaimed loudly with a scowl. "Ugh! Who would ever care what he thinks about!"

"So you never wonder what Black is thinking?" Alice asked with a mischievious look in her eyes and a grin.

"Well..., I replied scratching my head with a shrug. "I guess sometimes."

"Oh?" Alice questioned with new found interest in her voice and a look of intriguement. "So did something happen?"

"Yes and no." I replied with a sigh.

"Tell me." Alice said looking at me pleadingly for information. "Please?"

_Should I tell her? _I thought pondering it over. _Or not? _

I mean not a lot happened, but something sorta did. She was my best friend and all, but I kind of had a weird feeling that something bad would happen if I did. I mean nothing terrible. Let's just say embarrassing. Because knowing Alice she would probably tease me about it.

_I'm going to tell her. _I thought finally deciding and making up my mind. _Alice is my best friend. She has a right to know. _

"First, just answer me one thing." I said in a serious tone looking at Alice.

"Yes?" Alice replied.

"Do you ever wonder what guys think about, too?" I asked quickly in embarrassment.

"Of course I do!" Alice cried happily smiling.

"Really?" I questioned in shock.

Alice nodded looking at me contemplatively with a slight smile.

"What?" I cried in desperation. "What is it? You're giving me a weird look."

"Oh. Nothing." Alice said with a wave of her hand. "Nothing at all. I just noticed somebody is starting to take an interest in the opposite gender."

"Am not!" I protested with a slight blush. "I have no interest in them whatsoever."

"What about Black?" Alice asked coyly with a hint of amusement in her voice.

"He's the same as the rest." I replied flatly with a shrug.

"You're no fun!" Alice exclaimed with a pout.

"Sorry for being a serious person." I replied bluntly. "I'm just not interested in guys right now. I'm more focused on getting back to our world."

"Why's that?" Alice asked sadly.

"No! That came out wrong sorry!" I exclaimed in a fluster scratching my head. "I'm just not good with words. I'm going to miss you all and everything I just miss-,"

"Home," Alice replied with a nod of her head and an understanding smile. "I understand. I know what you mean."

"Huh?" I questioned confused.

"I was just kidding. It's just so funny to see you get so flustered over such little things!" Alice replied as she bursted out laughing.

"Why you!" I exclaimed angrily as I threw a red, satin pillow on my bed at Alice as I also began to burst out laughing. "You're such a trickster! Ha ha ha! But I guess it is pretty funny to see me get flustered since I'm always so serious."

I smiled happily as the pillow hit Alice in the face and flopped into her lap.

"Right back at ya!" Alice exclaimed as she grapped my pillow and threw it at me. The pillow hit me in the shoulder as I looked at Alice in shock and then grinned.

"Oh, it's on now!" I yelled as I grabbed the pillow she had thrown at me along with a second one as I pelted them at her.

"Kyaah!" Alice cried in surprise as she tried to duck for cover.

_This is so much fun! _I thought with a giggle.

I hardly ever had fun, and it was hard for me to remember the last time I truly did. Of course I had fun pestering and teasing Joker, but this was different. It had really been a long time since the last time I had had fun with a friend. I smiled and shook my head dismissing the thought.

"Miss Erinwald!" exclaimed a voice in panic as someone burst through the door.

It was Gray.

Hi! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. The next chapter will be called The Knave and The Lizard. Please review and comment. Thank you!


End file.
